To Gaia Again: Kai and Sonia's story
by devilsminion3
Summary: ok, i know the title is really lame but i didn't have much help with it. pleez r/r!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok time for the disclaimer....fun stuff...yea um any way, we do not own escaflowne,dragon ball Z,   
bloody roar, gundam wing, or any of the other animes mentioned here. We DO own Kai, Sonia, Valmar,   
Kellen, Sharon, Courtney and any other characters that you( the reader) don't recognize. Also there are song  
lyrics in this story and we don't own those either. So sorry for putting you guys to sleep but we need to put  
that up so that we don't get sued. by the way don't bother coming after us... we have no money...only lint.  
Ok on to the story!  
  
  
  
Name: Sonia Briefs  
age: 16  
DOB: august 6, 2086  
height: 5 ' 8"  
hair: Long sky blue( very long...think Duo's hair and you're really close.)  
eye: aqua  
  
  
"Sonia! Your going to be late for school! Get up!" Sharon yelled up the stairs.  
Sonia is 16 years old and rather tall for her age. She is the Daughter of Sharon and Trunks .   
She is also the heir to the throne of Fanalia. Sonia is exceptionally strong for her age, mainly due to the   
fact that she is part Saiyin, part Draconian, and part human. She does have the Draconian wings   
like her mom, and she can also go Supper Saiyin for a few minutes, like her dad.  
Sonia groaned ~ I hate mornings...~ She thought dimmly rolling over and stared at her alarm.  
"SONIA !" Sharon yelled again.  
" Coming! " Sonia mumbled, rolling out of bed and shuffling into her bathroom. Sonia picked up her hair   
brush and brushed back her long sky blue hair before she braided it. She then shuffled over to her closet  
and put on some clothes. ~ Who gives a shit about what I wear? ~ Sonia thught as she went down stairs to  
the kitchen. Of course, as you can tell, Sonia has no idea that she's a future ruler of a country on another  
planet. She thinks she's normal and very boring compared to her best friend Kai. after scarfing down a   
quick breakfast Sonia grabbed her stuff and began to walk to school. ~ Wonder if Kai is gonna be there...~  
Sonia thought as she walked ~ Probably not. She does seem to be absent a lot....~  
  
  
name: Kaidel Barton  
aka: Kai  
age: 16 1/2  
DOB: May 16, 2086  
height: 5 ' 10 1/2"  
hair: red and indigo streaks  
eyes: indigo blue  
  
  
Bullets bounced off the beam she was standing on. ~ Fuck! These guys don't know when to quit do they?~  
Kai thought as more bullets bounced off of the metal. Kai then flipped off the beam and as she did so she  
unholstered a gun from her side and shot some of the morons that were shooting at her on the ground.   
~ Alright these nothing left to do now but haul ass and let the cops do the rest.~ Kai thought transforming  
into her half leopard form and clearning a path through the thugs to the doors of the warehouse.  
Kai is 16 1/2 years old and is very tall. She is the daughter of Courtney and Trowa, and like her  
parents Kai is an up and coming moblie suit pilot/mercenary/spy. Kai is half Zoanthrope and half human.  
The ability to change into her beast form still remained in the gene pool. For those of you who don't know, a  
Zoanthrope is a being with the ability to morph into a beast form, hence another name for them...Beastmen.  
So the animal that the said being changes into has a higher intelegence level than that of a normal animal.   
To my knowledge, when in beast form, said being can't talk in human tounge but I changed that for the sake   
of the story( In advance I'm sorry to the creators of bloody roar for messing with this...but heck I'm only   
human.). Kai also happens to be a pure blood Seonex(we'll talk more about them later).   
Once out side the warehouse she made a quick call to the cops before she changed back to her   
human form. ~ SHIT ! I still have to go to school...I hate Mondays...At least I have straight A's so the   
teachers leave me alone...~ Kai thought climbing on to her motorcycle, and racing up town to the high school  
she goes to.  
  
  
Chapter one:   
  
" FINALLY!" Sonia yelled when she saw Kai climb off of her bike. Sonia ran over to her and stood there  
glaring. " Where have you-? What the fuck? How'd you get those holes in your pants? Why are they so   
round? And why is the fabric all burnt around the edges? Are those bullet holes?" Sonia asked pointing to   
Kai's pants.  
" Hey is this twenty questions?"  
" No."   
" Ok then. "  
" But how-?"  
" I bought them this way!" Kai finally said trying to avoid the subject of her week long absence as well as her   
holly pants.  
" Cool. Well we better get going or else we're gonna be late for history."  
With that they ran off to their lockers to get their books .  
  
That afternoon they left school with their friend Michale Maxwell( Dana & Duo's son. 17yrs old, leafy green   
eyes, sandy blonde hair). Michale looked at Kai's pants as she put her motorcycle back into its capsle.  
" What the hell is with your pants?" he asked curriously.  
" Nothing stupid ass." Kai snapped.  
" Yeah just drive us to the club! " Sonia chimmed in.  
While at the club they met up with "Slim" Jim( 17yrs old, blonde, blue eyes). And since Jim was a major   
partier Sonia got drunk.  
" Ok we're doing our karioke hour now. So if you want to sing come on up." The club manager said from the  
stage.   
"OH OH OH ! I WANNA , I WANNA !" Sonia shouted running onto the stage. Sonia then began to sing  
" Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink, in her drunken voice(it actually sounded kinda good). While Kai sat the bar  
thinking~ Oh my god...this is he last time I go to a club with her. ~ As Kai starred off into space she   
suddenly recognized one of the men from the warehouse that morning( one of the ones that she hadn't shot).  
~ Oh shit...~  
Kai then ran through the crowd and up to the front of the stage.  
" SONIA ! SONIA ! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO !" Kai shouted trying to get Sonia's attention. Kai then   
jumped up onto the stage,grabbed Sonia's arm, and drug her out of the club. Kai snatched Sonia's backpack  
off of a table as they went out the door. Kai's "buddy" saw them run out of the club and followed.  
" Kai-hic- waz wrong?" Sonia asked, her voice was slightly slurred.  
" Nothing , just keep moving." Kai said looking over her sholder, saw the guy, and began to walk faster.  
" Wait up, I can't - hic - walk that fast !" Sonia whinned.  
" Well if you weren't so fucking drunk you could walk faster !" Kai snapped stopping and picking up Sonia.  
" WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!" Sonia squeeled. Kai then began to run as fast as she could  
but her "buddy" was still catching up.  
" Screw this !" Kai growled turning and dropping Sonia.  
" OW! Whadya do that for?" Sonia asked stupidly.  
Kai was about to transform when the stranger fired a shot at them. When the bullet was only feet away from  
Kai a burst of blue light came down from the sky and sucked up Kai and Sonia. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
After a few minutes of extreme discomfort Sonia and Kai landed on top of (get this)   
two guys dressed in old fashioned armor.   
" What the fuck happened?!" Kai asked out loud.  
"I have no god damn idea!" Sonia said . she seemed to be sober again.  
" OW!" one of the guys said standing up and dusting himself off.The other also stood up and looked at  
who had fallen on him.  
"My lady!" they both said suddenly bowing to Kai and Sonia." What are you doing back? it's been   
years since we've seen you. "  
Sonia and Kai stood there looking very confused.  
" setaba?" (sonia)  
"huh?" (Kai)  
"you do wear the royal medalians of Fanalia." one of the guys said mater of factly.  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Kai asked.  
" Well, I do remember mom saying something about me and her being from a place called Fanalia."  
Sonia said scratching her head. " But dad always acted strange when it came up."  
" A long time ago a large group of people came from the sky...." one of the guys explained.   
" Yea, and the point being?" Sonia asked.  
" Well, that group helped us in a war and we gave them medalians just like the ones you two are  
wearing."   
Kai and Sonia looked at the necklesses and rings they had on.  
" Oh these! Our mom's gave these to us a birth. They were from my grandpa. DUH!" Sonia said  
matter of factly.  
" Your grandfather!?" the guys said in surprise. " Your Majesty!" they said to Sonia , bowing again.  
" We are from Fanalia , and we'd be honored to take you both to the party at the castle   
tonight."  
Kai and Sonia looked at each other and smiled."Sure!" they said together, walking over  
to the two guys.  
" When do we leave?" Kai asked them.  
" Well, now. it's only seven miles away."  
" Cool . So what are your names?" Sonia asked.  
" I am Kellen and this is my comrad Issac." Kellen said bowing once more to Kai and Sonia.  
" K, so she's princess. What did my mom do to ,um, get a title?" Kai asked.  
" Your mother , Lady Courtney, lead a bloody one person assult for most of the battle. The  
rest of the time she was a high ranked commanding officer." Issac said gazing at Kai. " You do  
look a lot like your mother. I've seen paintingsand you look almost exactly like her."  
" Yea, minus the spots, nails, teeth, fur, and tail. " Kellen said trying hard not to laugh.  
" Did you guys say there was a party tonight?" Sonia asked , she hadn't heard much of the   
conversation between Kai, Kellen and Issac.   
" Oh yes. We better get going." Kellen said , taking the lead of the group.  
A little over an hour later Kai, Sonia, Kellen, and Issac arrived at the castle.  
After being shown to their rooms Kai and Sonia made themselves as comfortable as possible.  
" Kai what exactly happened when we were running?" Sonia asked, as she sat on a chair  
by the fire side.  
" Some guy was following us so I decided we needed to get out of there." Kai said trying  
too hard to avoid the subject.  
" Liar, and I bet those are bullet holes in you pants." Sonia said pointing.  
" God there's not much point in lying to you is there?" Kai said leaving her chair and walking over  
to a window.   
" Is there something your not telling me?" Sonia asked, getting up and joining Kai.  
Kai's eyes looked almost black in the fire light of the room and she looked a bit pale.  
Kai sighed.  
" Sonia, did your mon ever tell you what my mom does for a living?" Kai asked.  
" Yea . She told me that she was in the military." Sonia replied.  
" That's half right," Kai said hesitantly. " She's a mercenary Sonia. So is my dad...kinda. He's  
more of a spy than anything else.But my mom is definently a mercenary."  
" WHAT!?" Sonia gasped, backing away from Kai.  
" Yea...That and I'm a mercenary too.I got those hole in my pants this morning when I was   
doing a raid for my current employer." Kai said seriously.  
" Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sonia asked sounding hurt.  
" I didn't want you getting involved. Think about it. Your dad is half Saiyin, he was involved   
in a lot of fights with weird creatures from other planets and stuff. I didn't want you to   
get hurt. Your my best friend . I'd rather die than hurt you or betray your trust." Kai said  
looking at Sonia.  
"Ok. this is really strange but ok. We've been friends as far back as I can remember, this   
is no reason for us to stop being friends. Even though it's wrong to do stuff like, um, kill people  
for money." Sonia said with a weak smile.   
"It's not like --" Kai began.  
There wasd a knock on the door.  
" Come in." Sonia said.  
" My Lady, Your Highness." Kellen said bowing, after he had entered the room.   
" Hi Kellen!" Sonia said with a grin.  
" Flirt." Kai hissed into Sonia's ear.  
" Shut up! " Sonia snapped back.  
" So what brings you here?" Sonia asked Kellen, as she turned from Kai.  
In the fire light Sonia got a good look at Kellen for the first time. He had black messy hair  
and emerald green eyes ( picture grown up Harry Potter , minus the glasses and scar.)  
" Well the master requests that Kai wears the traditional armor of a Fanalian Captain of the Guard."  
Kellen said holding up a suit of red and gold armor.   
" Awsome!" Kai squeeled.  
" Sweet! What about me?" Sonai asked.  
" Well, My Lady, we have bought the finest silk dress that is suitable for a princess."   
It was pink. of all the colors to buy or have , PINK!! Sonia was pissed.  
" A DRESS!" She growled at Kellen. " A FUCKEN PINK PRISSY ASS DRESS!!"   
" Uh-Oh. The color pink , dresses and Sonia have never made a very good match." Kai said putting on   
the gold and red aromor over her red tunic, black pants, and brown boots.  
" Um my master says that if you don't wear the dress your not allowed to come." Kellen said slowly   
backing out of the room.He placed the dress on a chair then ran out of the room apparently wishing   
to avoid the "wrath of Sonia".  
" FINE! But I'm wearing this cool emerald green tunic and pants under it!" Sonia grummbled.  
  
After Sonia had changed into the fuckin' ugly pink dress, Kai and Sonia were escorted to the  
party by Kellen and Issac. As the entered the marble doorway the great wooden doors swung open to   
reveal a ball room decorated with roses. The room was bathed in candle light. In a remote shadowed   
corner of the room was a bench that no one was siting on. Kellen and Issac left their sides to go and dance   
with two young(very ugly) girls.So Kai and Sonia went and sat on the empty bench.  
They sat there and almost fel asleep from sheer bordome. Sonia then heard Kai snoring loudly.  
Sonia then turned and looked out an open glass door to the garden . She saw a group of guys standing   
around and yawning.  
" Kai!" Sonia whispered in Kai's ear. " Kai wake up!"  
" Huh, what?" Kai growled sitting up straight. " What is it?"   
" Look, " Sonia said pointing to the guys " let's go over and talk to them."  
" No." Kai hissed.  
" Please! Pease! PEASE!" Sonia said as she stood up and danced while she sang the " Please" song.   
Kai sat there and shook her head, as she looked at the floor. A few feet away was a   
group of girls around the same age as Kai and Sonai. They began to laugh and point at Sonia.  
Sonia opened her eyesand looked over at the girls . She then began to laugh at them then she flipped them off.  
" Knock it off!" Kai snapped jummping up off the bench and pushing Sonia out in to the garden.   
" HA HA HA ! I knew we'd go outside if I pissed you off enough!" Sonia laughed.   
" Will you just shut up? Just because your a princess doesn't mean I have to treat you like one." Kai   
snapped.  
"Yes you do!" Sonia said smiling.  
" Well if I'm your friend I won't have to!" Kai growled.  
" Ok."   
Sonia then took the opportunity to stear Kai over to the group of guys.  
"Hello!" She said to them. Sonia made sure she had a tight grip on the back of Kai's tunic.  
"Hi." one of the guys said back the other two nodded.  
" Whatchu' doin?" Sonia asked as she pulled Kai next to her. " I'm Sonia and this is Kai."  
" Hey." Kai said breaking Sonia's grip.  
" Aren't you two the one's Kellen and Issac found earlier?" one of the guys asked.  
" Little Bunny Fufu......Huh? Oh! Yea that was us. I'm a princess!" Sonia said starring at a bunny shaped   
bush and holding her hand up still in the shape of a bunny's head and ears.  
" You stupid Diploid!" Kai said laughing.  
" Hey that's my word!" Sonia said coming out of her "bunny trance". "Well anyho, what's your name?"  
Sonia asked turning from Kai to face one of the guys with really messy black hair with lavender eyes.  
" I'm Zidath and these two are Lee and Alonzo." Zidath said gesturing to the twin boys on either side   
of him. Lee and Alonzo (being twins) had brown hair and aqua eyes.   
" Well what are you doin' ?" Sonia asked Lee.   
" Betting on how long it will take King Van to arrive." Lee replied.  
" Who?" Kai asked.  
" King Van, the king of this country. Hey aren't you Princess Sonia? King Van's granddaughter?!" Alonzo  
asked Sonia.  
" Well..............I think I'm so called princess." Sonia said looking like she had just tried to divide 2 by   
10,026,782.   
Just then the sound of trumpets reached their ears and a white haired black eyed boy came out of the   
ballroom with his father Dilandu. Dilandu was now an old aged man. His ancient face was covered with   
wrinkles. The boy left his father's side an went over to meet Zidath and his friends.   
" Hello. What"s your name? " This new boy asked Kai and Sonia.  
" Hi! I'm Sonia and this is Kai." Sonia said shaking his hand.  
" Hey aren't you Princess Sonia? " He asked. Close up Kai and Sonia could see that her wore a gold   
circlet on his forehead and that he had long hair.  
" Yea so what's your name?" Sonia asked looking at Kai who was openly starring at him.  
" Valmar. Well I better get going, bye! " He then walked into the garden.  
Sonia then looked over to Kai and hit her over the back of the head.  
" What the fuck was that for?!" Kai growled coming back to her senses.  
" Come on let's go with him!" Sonia said.  
" Why?"   
" Exactly!" Sonia replied as she ran over to Valmar.  
" God do I have to follow?" Kai mumbled.  
" Yes."(little voice in her head)  
" Damn!" Kai then ran up behind Sonia and Valmar barely able to hear the conversation they were having.  
" So do you have a nickname?" Sonia asked.  
" Yes. It's Saku. "   
" Soc who? " Sonia laughed.  
" Soc you!" Kai shouted as she ran up and punched Sonia's sholder hard.  
" ACK! That hurt you idiot!" Sonia laughing still.  
" Hello!" Kellen said suddenly comming out of the bushes. " This is for you." he said to Sonia giving her a   
white rose.   
" Thanks, wait a sec. Hold this please." Sonia said handing him back the rose.  
Sonia then reached for the buttons on the back of the dress.   
" No your majesty mustn't!" Kellen shouted covering his eyes.   
" It's ok I'm wearing something underneath it!" Sonia said pulling the dress off . " There that's better!"   
" I thought you would do something like this." Kellen said laughing as Sonia threw the fugly pink dress up a   
near by tree.   
" What was that?" Kai asked suddenly sniffing the air.  
" What was what?" Valmar replied.  
" I can sense something too." Sonia said taking Kellen's hand. Kellen began to blush.  
  
BAM!!! BOOM !!!!  
" Master Valmar! Some one is attacking the castle!" Some soldier said running up to them. " Your father   
said to take these ladies and run."   
" I have to go!" Kellen said turning to Sonia.  
"NO! You get a big booboo!" Sonia cried clinging to Kellen's hand as he tried to run off.   
" Do you have your mother's seeing gifts?" Kellen asked.  
" No, but sometimes I get these feelings."  
" SONIA ! COME ON WE GOTTA GO!" Kai yelled grabbing Sonia's hand.  
" Fine I'll stay with you!" Kellen said running next to Sonia.   
With that the four of them ran as fast as they could in to the forest where they would be safe for the   
time being.  
" Well I'm glAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonia was falliong into   
a huge dark hole in the ground.  
" NO SONIA!" Kellen and Kai both yelled missing Sonia's hand by a mere second.   
" I can't believe it ," Kai said crying as she ran to Valmar for comfort," She's gone."  
" Now what mother fucken, stupid air head, freakin pot smoking , fucking blind , cripled.....um......blonde   
retard put a hole there!!!" Sonia cursed slowly raising out of the hole.  
She had wings! Like her mother, Sharon, Sonia gained wings when in great emotional out breaks  
or in great danger. Her wings were long and fluffy with lots of white feathers. Kai, Kellen and Valmar ran   
to her sde once she had landed.  
" Sonia why didn't you tell me you had wings?!" Kai asked grabbing Sonia in a bear hug.  
" I didn't know!" Sonia replied pushing Kai away.  
" Sonia , I mean Princess...."   
" Kellen just call me Sonia or Bob! Like all my friends do!"   
" Bob? What is this Bob?" Valmar and Kellen asked in unison.  
" It's my nickname. At least it's not Saku."   
" Soc you!" Kai said again hitting Sonia on the same sholder. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
" It's official, we are now completely and totaly lost!" Kai growled.   
" How can we be lost?" Sonia asked stupidly.  
" Gee let's see....after Princess Dorka fell down the well, we wandered around in about three full circles.  
So in my prfessional hunter tracker mind, WE ARE LOST!!!!" Kai snapped.  
" Oh.....Ok."  
Kai stopped and leaned up a aginst a tree. Sonia was playing with a string that was dangling off  
the bak of Kellen's armor.  
" Sonia can you please stop that?" he asked.  
"Why? It's fun!" Sonia squeeled.  
" You have to be the worlds biggest dork . You know that don't you?" Kai muttered looking at the pissed   
off expression on Kellen's face.   
Valmar joined Kai. He sighed and looked up at the sky, or the parts of it you could see any way.  
" I have no clue where we are." He muttered.  
" DUH!" Kai responded. She then got an idea." Hold on I'll be back in a sec." Kai said turning to face the  
tree.  
" Kai don't . You're gonna scare them. " Sonia said, stopping what she was doing.  
" I'm the only one here who can see in the dark. It's the only way, alright?" Kai said still facing the tree.  
" Oh alright, but don't get mad when I say told ya so."   
Kai then transformed. Kellen's and Valmar's reaction were just as Sonia thought they were   
going to be. They both backed away slightly and drew their swords.   
" What foul creature are you?" Kellen asked fearfully.  
Kai turned. Her hair was still the same but with leopard ears sticking out of it. Her eyes were that of a  
cats. Kai also had fur and spots all over her body as well as a tail. The only thing that was still human   
about her was her hands, except for the fact that her nails were longer than they usually were.  
" You would think they had never seen a zoanthrope before." Kai said, with a smile.  
" I told you so..." Sonia said glaring at Kai.  
" So what. I can see better now and I might be able to get us out of here." Kai snapped.  
Then she turned back to the tree and leapt up in to it. She climbed up into the highest branches and   
poked her head out of the leaves.  
" Can you see anything?" Sonia yelled up to Kai.  
" You don't need to yell, I'm right behind you." Kai said. All three of them jumped.  
" Don't do that!" Valmar snapped.  
" Did you see anything?" Kellen asked.  
" Yeah--" Kai began.  
" Yeah what?" Sonia asked.  
" Shut up! I heard something." Kai snapped again.  
After a few minutes of silence Kai tensed up and looked around more.  
" Run." She hissed.  
" Why?" Sonia asked.  
" Don't ask questions , just do it!" Kai growled.  
And with that the four of them took off. As they ran a sudden storm of arrows and poison darts rained  
down on them.   
" SHIT!" Kellen cursed.  
" I TOLD YOU!" Kai yelled.  
Then as suddenly as the storm of arrows had started , it stopped.  
" What the fuck was that about?" Sonia asked , gasping for breath.  
" I have no clue." Valmar puffed looking back at the area they had just left.  
" Kai if it weren't for you we'd be--" Sonia began but she saw her friend sitting on the ground holding   
a dart in one hand and the other was on her neck . "Kai?"  
" What kinds of poisons are found on this planet?" Kai asked starring at the dart.  
" Several. Why?"Kellen asked.  
" Because I found this in my neck." Kai said holding out the dart.  
Valmar walked over to Kai and took the dart and looked at it closely. His face went pale.  
" This dart had a fatal slow acting poison in it." He said, " You said that you found it in your neck?"  
" Yea."   
" I estimate about three hours..." Valmar said quietly.  
" 'Til what?" Sonia asked, feeling a sudden thrill of forboding.  
" Until she dies...." Valmar replied softly.   
  
While Sonia cried hysterically, Kai told Valmar and Kellen what direction to travel in. She then struggled  
to her feet , then poison was already taking effect.   
" No Kai you can't die!" Sonia sobbed, " If you die who am I suposed to completely and totally annoy?!"  
" Thanks for caring. AH! " Kai hissed in pain as Valmar placed a plant on her neck in an effort to slow  
the poison.   
" What's that?" Sonia pointing to something in the distance.  
Kai suddenly went pale and fell to the ground.   
"KAI!" Sonia screamed running to her side.  
" She's going fast..." Valmar muttered, taking Kai's pulse.  
" Is there a cure?" Sonia asked fighting back tears.  
" Yes, but it is only found on the top of that mountain in the distance." Valmar said pointing to the light   
Sonia had been asking about earlier. " It's called the Mountain of Fire. Flames roar all over the surface,   
every where but the top. Because you see and bush is on the top of the mountain and one berry from   
that bush will heal any wound and cure any poison."  
" Ok I can do it!" Sonia said standing and letting her wing out.  
" No Sonia don't! A dragon lives there! You'll surely be killed!" Kellen said grabbing her shoulders. His  
expression was both serious and urgent at the same time.   
" I have to! Kai might die!" Sonia yelled breaking Kellen's grip and flew off toward the mountain.  
In the distance Sonia heard Kai shout "You can do it!".  
  
Later that night Sonia came back. She had been gone so long that Kai's time was almost out.  
" Sonia ! Hurry we're loosing her!" Valmar shouted as Sonia came running into view. Her left leg was burnt   
clear up to her knee and was broken a few inches above her ankle. But she still ran despite the pain.  
" Here! Give these to her !" Sonia shouted throwing two berries to Kellen. He ran to Kai's side and gave   
her a berry. Nothing happened.  
"NOOOOOOO! KAI! YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DON'T DIE ON ME ,YOU HEAR!" Sonia screamed  
falling on the ground next to her.  
" Yea I hear you loud and clear. But you're the bitch...not me." Kai whispered.  
" Yeah! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't die!" Sonia said taking the other berry from Kellen and hugging Kai  
at the same time.  
" Sonia I saw the most beautiful light . It was golden and at the end I saw ....you!" 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
" Kai you're a freak!" Sonia said laughing and crying at the same time. She would have said more but  
~ Is my vision going stupid? ~ Sonia asked herself. For some strange reason she could see an odd   
colored light comming off of Kellen, Valmar, and Kai. Sonia then looked at her hand and saw the same   
thing. ~ No it's not my eyes...I can see auras! Tightness! ~ She thought. Kai's aura was red with deep   
pure golden streaks, Kellen's was a dark green, Valmar had a deep purple, and Sonia's was dark blue   
bright silver streaks.  
" What the hell are you starring at?" Kai asked sitting up.  
" My arua."  
" Huh?"  
" Every one has an aura. I think the colors are related to how strong that person is." Sonia said  
matter of factly.  
" Gee, that is the first intellegent sentence that has come out of your mouth since we've been here."  
Kai said in mock wonder.  
" Shut up!" Sonia snapped.  
" Now that's more like it!" Kai said laughing.  
" Come on we need to get back to the castle." Kellen said helping Sonia to her feet. Valmar did the   
same with Kai.  
When they got back a horrible sight met their eyes. The castle was in ruins. Flames had   
engulfed two of the four towers and the front gates had been reduced to splinters.  
" What in God's name happened?" Kellen asked one of the guards on clean up duty.  
" The Zeibauk Empire is what happened!" The guard snapped , glaring at Valmar.  
" Lay off!" Kai growled at the guard.  
" Are you issuing orders paes--" The guard began , then he took a look at Kai's armor and the fact that   
she still had spots, and fell silent.   
" I'm sorry for shouting at you Captain." The guard suddenly said bowing to Kai.  
" What the fuck are you talking about? Did you get into Sonia's pixie stix stash?" Kai asked.  
" Your armor dumb shit!" Sonia hissed.  
" Oh..."  
" And Kellen the King is looking for you." The guard siad turning to Kellen.  
" Thank you." Kellen said leading the way into the castle's enterance hall.  
Once they were in side a room off to the side of the enterance hall Valmar turned to Kai and Sonia.  
" I've got to find my father." He said.  
" Alright, but becareful the guards don't really seem to like you much." Kai cautioned.  
" And I have to find the King." Kellen said and with that he and Valmar left.  
" Some night huh?" Sonia said leaning up against a wall that was next to a window.  
" Yea." Kai muttered looking out the window that Sonia was standing next to.  
Sonia had been gazing off into space when a voice brought her back to reality.  
" Sharon? Courtney? It's been a very long time...and what the hell did you do to your hair, Sharon?"   
A tall man with black and white streaked hair asked them as he walked into the room.  
" I'm not --" Sonia began as the man drew he into a hug.  
" Your mother and I have missed you so much." He said.  
Kai started to laugh when she turned around and saw Sonia .  
" I think he's abit old for you Sonia." Kai said laughing harder.  
" Sonia ? " The man said his smile fading a little.  
" Yea that's Sonia Briefs and I guess you've got me confused with my mom." Kai said laughing still.  
" Can you--please let--me go? I --can't --breathe." Sonia gasped.  
" Oh I 'm sorry." The man said letting her go.  
" Who are you anyway? " Sonia asked rubbing her ribbs.  
" I guess you were too young to rememder me." The man said , his smile brightening now.  
" Remember you!? I've never seen you before!" Sonia excalimed. " Shut up Kai!" she added.  
" Alright ,alright!" Kai gasped reverting back to her human form. " But seriously who are you? "   
" I am King Van of Fanalia, Sonia's grandfather." Van said smilling at Sonia.  
" YE-YA!" Sonia squeeled hugging him.( ye-ya means grandfather in Chinese or Japanese)  
" I'm going to go over here...this love fest is making me sick." Kai muttered.  
She then walked over to a different window, just in time to see the sun rise. Kai sighed ~ I wonder if mom  
and dad are worried about me...~ 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
  
Kai sighed again, gazing out the window. Before she realized what was happening, Kai found herself   
disolving into tears. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her sholder. Kai jumped.  
" I'm sorry. " Valmar said once she had turned around. Kai hurriedly wiped the tears off of her face.  
" Are you alright?' He asked looking at kai's blood shot eyes.  
" Yeah-I'm ...ok." Kai mumbled looking up into his black eyes.  
" No your not." Valmar said softly.  
" HEY FUR BALL ! COME HERE !" Sonia shouted, breaking up their conversation.  
" Coming Princess Priss." kai muttered.  
" I heard that!" Sonia yelled.  
" DUH! I ment for you to! " Kai growled .  
As Kai and Valmar walked back toward Sonia and King Van , Kellen came running into the room.  
" Your Highness--" He puffed, " Lord Rygar of the Zeibauk Empire Is calling for deul at the front gates."  
" Or what's left of them any way..." Kai muttered, but no one heard her.  
" Rygar!" Valmar whispered.  
" What do you know him?" Van asked turning to Valmar.  
" Y-yes... he's my older brother." VAlmar said timmidly.  
" We'll be down in a second." Van said turning back to Kellen.  
With that the group went down to the courtyard where Rygar was waiting.  
" So the cowardly king shows his face at lasr." Rygar said with a snear.  
" Rygar looked like he was around the age of 21. He was tall(around 6' 5" ) with white hair, lavender eyes,   
and he was very muscular compared to Valmar. The resemleance between him and Dilandu was very creepy.  
" What do you want Rygar? " Van asked.  
" To fight you, I thought that your arrond boy had told you that." Rygar replied haughtilly, drawing his   
sword. Van Had been drawing his sword when Sonia ran to his side.  
" No Ye-ya! You can't, he'll kill you!" She cried.  
" Well then," Rygar said upon hearng this, " if the old king won't fight, then the new princess will."   
" Ok." Sonia said in agrement.  
" Sonia do you even have the slightest idea how to use a sword?" Kai hissed from behind her.  
" No, but it can't be that hard can it?"   
~ She's doomed ~ Kai thought watching Sonia get ready for the fight. Sonia borrowed Kellen's sword. And   
while she streatched , Sonia noticed Rygar's aura. It hung about him like a dark ominous cloud. ~ How   
strange...~ Sonia thought standing up,  
" Ready." She said facing Rygar.  
" Prepare to meet your maker girl." Rygar growled, Then with out another word he charged. Sonia blocked  
the attack effortlessly, which only spurred Rygar on to more vicious attacks, and struck back at Rygar.  
This went on for a few more fast paced minutes until Sonia missed on accident and Rygar sliced open her   
upper left arm.   
" HA ! AMATOUR !" He shouted .  
~ Owwie! ~ Sonia thought knealing on the ground with her hand on her arm.  
Rygar was about to land the final blow, that would have given Sonia a new way to breathe, when in a streak   
of red and gold armor and aura Kai charged into the fight.  
" CAPTAIN ! GET BACK OVER HERE! " Van yelled at her , a bit too late.   
" GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Kai yelled.  
" So the Captain of the Guard is involved now huh? This maybe a bit more entertaining now." Rygar said,  
turning to face his new opponent. The two of them then locked swords and stood ther glaring evilly at one   
another. Sonia sat there in shock watching their auras flair. Kai's was out of control.  
" Screw this! " Kai growled. She then kicked Rygar hard in the stomach and ( While he was bent over in   
pain) she did a Judo sweep that sent him to the ground. Kai then brought her sword down to point at his  
face.  
" You ok Sonia? " Kai called over her sholder.  
" Yeah , I think so. OW! " Sonia said standing up. She looked over to where Kai stood and was nearly kocked  
out by a blaightent lash of Kai's aura. It had calmed down a bit but it was still raging like a wild fire, and   
Rygar's was humming with annoyance. Due to the fact that Kai had beaten him so quickly.  
" It's your call! Let him live or kill him! " Kai said glaring down at him.  
" That's enough! " Van said walking over to Kai and Rygar. " You've been defeated Rygar, now leave or else   
the Captain will kill you." Van said imperiously, now glaring down at Rygar as well. Kai moved her sword   
and Rygar got up and left.  
" You're about as brave and idiotic as your mother Kaidel." Van said quietly as they walked over to Sonia.  
" Yeah , she's definently more head strong and stubburn than dad that's for sure." Kai said resheathing   
her sword as they walked.  
  
Later that afternoon Sonia went for a walk alone in the forest. She stopped at a small pond that she had   
found.  
" Ah me ...I'm so bord." She said to herself as she flopped down by the water.  
~ Why are we here? What is our purpose? ~ Sonia thought looking around. She spoted a blue rose a few   
feet away from her.  
" Uh-oh, I know what happens now. I pick the rose and when I smell it I fall into a deep sleep." Sonia said   
picking the rose and then laying down . Looking like she had been poisoned by it.  
" PRINCESS SONIA !" Some one yelled running over to her and putting her head into their lap.  
" WHAT?! I'm acting here!" Sonia yelled at Kellen causing him to jump back in surprise.  
" Acting?! Why were you acting like you were dead?" Kellen asked helping Sonia to her feet.  
" For fun!" Sonia relpied.  
" But why!? Were you trying to scared me?!"   
" NO! I was just.... oh never mind !" Sonia snapped walking away.  
" Come on, tell me! " Kellen said grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.  
" You won't understand! No one does! " Sonia yelled breaking his grip and running away.  
" I can try !" Kellen called to her retreating back.  
Sonia then stopped , turned and looked at him. His expression was was honest and concerned. And unlike  
all the other guys she knew, he actually looked like he ment what he had said. Sonia sighed and walked back  
over to Kellen.  
" I miss my mom and dad." Sonia whispered giving Kellen a hug, as tears made their appearence.  
" Shhh! It's ok. It's ok. I'll protect you." he said softly.  
His arms them wrapped around her , not tightly but gently. As they hugged Sonia saw their auras wrap   
around each other. Kellen lifted her head so that he could look at her. ~ God! She's so... fresh and new.~  
Kellen thought. ~ So different from the other girls here. I think that I may acutually like her,~   
" Kellen?" Sonia said ,once she had stopped crying.  
" Yes?"  
" Nothing." Sonia responded," I just wanted to tell you that I'm...well...very relaxed and I feel safe when I'm   
around you."   
Kellen smiled. " Thanks." He then lifted her head and their lips met in a passionate kiss that made their   
auras come together. Now Sonia's aura had a dark green light at the edge of her's and Kellen had a dark  
blue light atthe edge of his.  
" SONIA ! YOUR GRANDFATHER WANTS YOU ! " Kai yelled to them.   
" OK !" They then ran off back to the castle.  
  
At the castle Valmar stood next to his father .  
" What's HE doing here?!" Sonia growled as they walked in. Her aura was roaring like a stormy ocean, as   
she glared at Dilandu.  
" I wanted to appologize for my son Rygar's actions, he was a disgrace to his country." Dilandu said bowing  
to Sonia.  
" Fine! But you tell him that I've got a sword and I'm not afrid to use it !" Sonia said reaching for a sword  
at her side . " Oh! I forgot I used Kellen's. I don't have a sword of my own. he he!"   
" Van what about the other thing we talked about? " Dilandu asked turning to Van.  
" Oh yes! Sonia, I have great news! DIlandu has offered his son to marry you and unite our contries." Van  
said to Sonia.  
" WHAT!?" Sonia shouted looking over her sholder to see if Kai was in the room. When her gaze met Kai's  
all she got was a look the comprized of pure shock at first but it then quickly turned to malice and pure   
unadulterated hatered. Kai then left the room.   
" You shall marry Valmar, my son." Dilandu said taking Sonia's and Valmar's hand in his and holding them  
together in his rough hands.  
" BUT I CAN'T ! I JUST CAN'T!" Sonia screamed as she flew off ouside deep into the forest.  
" SONIA !" Van yelled following her.   
Sonia stopped at a big tree that was in a remote section of the forest. She then landed on the forest floor  
and leaned up against it. ~ I finally get just a little comfort an now I'm engaged to some one I don't even   
love! ~ Sonia thought angrilly.   
" Sonia ! Get away from there !" Van cried flying down and grabbing Sonia's arm.  
~ What now? ~ Sonia thought. As they flew Sonia noticed a single tiny black leaf on Van's back. Then all of  
a sudden it began to move. The leaf wriggled it's way into Van's back and disappeared from sight.  
" What the hell? Grandpa the funcky leaf thing just went into your back! Grandpa? GRANDPA !" Sonia said,  
but she suddenly realized that Van was beginnig to get weaker and his aura was fading fast. It then faded  
into nothing.  
" NO ! " Sonia yelled letting her wings out once more. Sonia then flew herself and Van back to Fanalia.  
  
*That Night*  
  
" What's wrong with him Doc !?" Sonia demanded.  
" He's dying. That leaf will eat him from the inside out. " The doctor replied. " But there is a cure. There is   
an herb that I've heard of that is spacifically ment to reverse this condition. It is just what we need to save   
your grandfather."   
" Sonia I know we have to go and find the herb and I will be with you every step of the way." Kellen said ,  
comfortingly to Sonia.  
" I' ll come too." Valmar siad placing a hand on Sonia's sholder. " For I have also heard of this herb and I  
know where we can find it." Then out of no where there was a noise from the shadows. and Kai stepped   
into view.  
" I might as well come along so that you fools don't get yourselves lost." She said quietly, there was a   
strange edge to her voice.  
" Thanks you guys." Sonia said wiping tears away. " Well leave tomorrow to find the cool dude herb!" 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:   
  
The group set out at the break of dawn the next morning. Each of them had a pack of supplies that they   
might need. As they walked Sonia noticed that kai was unusually quiet. Well she was always a bit on the   
quiet side ( come on her dad is Trowa for crying out loud! ) but dead silent wasn't like Kai at all.  
" Are you ok ?" Sonia asked walking up along side of Kai.  
" Why do you care? " Kai growled walking faster.  
" Kai tell me what's wrong! " Sonia demanded.  
" BITE ME !" Kai snapped in return.  
" Kaidel what the hell is your problem ?!" Sonia snapped back.  
" Why the hell do you care Princess? Why don't you and Valmar go pick out names for your kids!" Kai   
growled running up to the front of the group where Kellen was walking.  
" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN MISS BIG TOUGH MERCENARY? ARE YOU   
JEALOUS? " Sonia yelled causing several flocks of birds to go flying out of some near by trees.  
" JEALOUS?! OF YOUR SCRAWNY ASS?! AS IF! WHY WOULD I WANT TO MARRY ANYONE WHEN I   
HAVE A LIFE UNLIKE SOME ONE ELSE I KNOW! GO AHEAD AND DO WHAT YOU PLEASE YOU  
ARROGANT LITTLE BITCH ! SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN! " Kai roared turning around and glaring death at  
Sonia, as though she were daring her to speak. She then stalked off leaving Sonia standing alone and   
looking both stunned and hurt at the same time. Valmar then walked up along side Sonia and put a hand   
on her sholder in an effort to make her move.   
" What was that all about? " he asked as they walked.   
" That fucking, arrogant, prideful, bitch...she's so full of herself. She'd never admit she was wrong..." Sonia  
growled glaring at Kai's back. Kai and Kellen were talking in whispers ahead of them.  
" Sonia?"  
" Huh? Oh sorry...we um, well..."  
" Were shouting about something. And Kai seems to have won that argument."  
" Shut up! I don't ever want to hear that name again!" Sonia snapped.  
" I think your going about this the wrong way, Sonia."  
" What's that suposed to mean?" Sonia snapped now glaring a Valmar.  
" All I'm saying is that ... never mind." Valmar started but he trailed off.  
" What?"  
" Nothing...It's just I got the same response from both Kai and Kellen this mornig before we left. Except Kai  
threatened to rip my heart out and toss it into a raging fire if I ever talked to her again. And Kellen just   
glared at me and walked away. I'm guessing that Kai is a phyromaniac."  
" What did I tell you about- a phyromaniac? That's and under statement, when we were younger she would   
have illegal fireworks stashed in her attic. If she could blow something up she would be in a good mood,   
but -hey! I know what your doing! Your trying to play peace maker aren't you?!" Sonia said glaring at   
Valmar again. He shook his head, " Well I tried... but think carefully about what's happening Sonia. I know   
how you feel for Kellen and I feel the same way about Kai -"  
" How'd you know!"  
" It's obvious. No offence but you and I make better friends than partners."   
" Yeah your right... but what about the engagement?" Sonia asked.  
" We'll have to talk to them. My father is a bit thick headed but he'll know true love when he sees it...I hope."  
The day went by slowly. It was a four day journey to the estimated location of where the herb might be, and   
it would be a four day journey back if the weather held up. They stopped for the night in a small meadow at  
the edge of a forest. Kai had set up her stuff out side the fire light and sat there looking up at the stars.  
She had almost slipped off to sleep when a small terrified sounding voice brought her back to reality.  
" Um...Kai...can I uh...talk to you for a second?" Sonia asked cautiously.  
" What do you want?" Kai snapped with her eyes shut.  
" I-I'm not g-going to marry Valmar." Sonia muttered.  
" WHAT?!" Kai nearly shouted.  
" I'm not going to marry Valmar. Even if I have to kill myself !" Sonia cried disolving into tears.  
" Huh? But you have to the King said-" Kai said opening her eyes slightly.  
" Fuck that! I only care if grandpa lives, but I refuse to marry Valmar. I-I-I love Kellen. And I just can't do  
it, I just can't !" Sonia said nearly sobbing.  
" Huh? Hang on, let's get one thing strainght, I honestly couldn't understand you but... You love Kellen? but   
you've only know him a few days. And are you serious?" Kai asked opening her eyes completely now.  
" Yes I am, and I think you owe me and appology."  
" Come again?"   
" An appology...ya know that thing where one person says sorry to the other."  
" I guess I was a bit harsh earlier..."  
" A BIT?!"   
" Ok really harsh...but you could have-"  
" JUST SAY IT KAI! "  
" Ok I'm sorry..."  
" What? I couldn't hear you ."  
" I'M SORRY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"   
" Yes." 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
  
They arrived at the out side edge of Kendar early the next mornig, they had decided that they should keep  
moving some time around ten o'clock the night before. So they had been traveling all night with a few brief  
pauses.  
*Yawns* " I'm wiped...lets rest there." Kai said pointing to an abandoned barn that was in the field that they   
were walking through.  
" I GET THE HAYSTACK !" Sonia shouted running toward the barn.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T !" Kai shouted following her.  
" Well at least they're talking again..." Valmar mumbled as he and Kellen followed them.  
" Look Valmar I'm sorry about how I acted before we left..." Kellen said appologetically.  
" Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing in your position." Valmar replied as they entered   
the barn to find Kai and Sonia fighting over the haystack.  
~ Man their hot when their mad...~ They both stood there thinking as Kai ran off with Sonia's neckless.  
When Kai ran past Valmar and Kellen for a second time she uncovered a small green plant that was hidden   
beneath a pile of hay.  
" Wait!" Kellen yelled just in time to keep Sonia from stepping on it. " That's it ! We have the plant we need to   
save your grandfather !"  
" YEAH !" Sonia cried falling over Kai.  
" Get the fuck off !" Kai growled pushing Sonia off of her. " Great we have what we came for... can we go   
now ?"  
" Not now ! I wanna seep !" Sonia said in her baby voice.  
" No we need to GO NOW! We're wasting time. Remember?" Kai snapped.  
" Ok, but can I fly ? My feet hurt." Sonia whined.  
" Will you shut up if I say yes?" Kai asked sounding annoyed.  
" Yes." Sonia said in a squeeky voice.  
" Fine. I'm gonna go and scout a fast route on foot." Kai said turning to Valmar.   
" Oh so you're talking to me again I see. " Valmar said rasing an eye brow.  
" L-look I'm-"  
" Don't worry about it. You just becareful alright."  
" Right." Kai said transforming and running off.  
  
" Little Bunny Fufu hopping through the forest-" Sonia suddenly began singing in another " bunny trance".  
" SONIA !" Kellen shouted trying to get her attention.  
" Hang on, I'm almost done. Scooping up the field mice and bopping em' on the head. Ok all done." Sonia   
said actually finishing the trance(for a change).  
" So what we need you to do is take...STOP THAT !" Kellen shouted as Sonia began to blow at a little strand  
of hair that was in her face, while Valmar cracked up in the back ground. Kellen moved the hair out of the   
way, " STOP THAT !"  
" NO!" Sonia said in an annoying five year old voice as she moved the hair back.  
" COME ON WE NEED TO CONCENTRATE !" Kellen shouted moving the hair yet again. Right then Kai  
came runnig back up the hill to she Sonia and Kellen arguing and she began to laugh when she figured out   
what they were shouting about.  
" I'm guessing you guys haven't gotten to far." Kai said walking over to where Valmar was sitting.  
" Nope, those two have been fighting for the past half an hour." Valmar said, still laughing.  
Kai then walked up behind Sonia and smacked her over the back of the head.  
" OW ! Oh hi Kai." Sonia said turning around, that's when Kellen took the opportunity to tuck the hair   
behind her ear.  
" NOW KEEP IT THERE !" Kellen yelled. Sonia then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him   
softly on the lips and whispered " Ok." once she had pulled away slightly.  
" Let's give them some privacy." Valmar whisperd to Kai as he reached for her hand. Kai jumped when his   
hand closed around her fuzzy one. " Ok." She whispered as they walked a short distance away. Kai changed  
back once Valmar had let go of her hand. They stood there close together. There was a weird silence.  
" I never realized how beautiful your eyes are." Valmar said looking down at Kai.  
" Thanks..." Kai said trying hard not to blush. That's when Valmar leaned down and kissed Kai on the lips.  
Slightly surprised at first, Kai kissed him back. They then pulled away and starred at each other for a few  
seconds. They were about to kiss again when .........  
" NOT AGAIN !!!!"   
and....  
" fffffff "  
" ffffffff " ( Blowing noise)  
" fffffff " 


End file.
